Werewolves of Saldensfield
by Alpha W. Wolf
Summary: A gripping mini novel about the life of a werewolf.


It was late evening & Adrian was preparing dinner for Jennifer. It was an ordinary night up until midnight, when the full moon was at its brightest. A howl erupted from the highest point in Saldensfield, on Loughton Hill. This happened each time a full moon was up, but it was nothing to be afraid of, as it was such a regular occurrence. Nobody in the town thought much of it, despite the mythical folklore stories we always hear, but Saldensfield was used to that sort of stuff. Or so the townspeople _thought_ they were. Time after time, that same howl would be heard from that same point and the same thing happened. Regular procedure, ignore it and it'll shut up. Unless you were up on the hill. That was the worst thing that could happen.

Here's why.

Mistake 1.

A month or two later, Jennifer and Adrian were having a picnic up on the hill at roughly 11:45 PM.

Mistake 2.

It was again a full moon and they didn't think much of it.

Mistake 3.

They ignored what was coming.

"Pass the ham" Adrian had said, his back turned to the hilltop.

"Get it yourself!" Jen snapped back, jokingly. She passed him the ham as Adrian had put cheese on his bread. The beast smelt the meat and cheese combo and came down from the hill slowly, his golden eyes focused on Adrian. This was the last full moon Jen and Adrian would spend as the same species. Jen had caught sight of this wolf creature and let off a sound of helplessness.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Adrian asked calmly. Jen started panting as the beast got nearer and she let off a tiny yelp.

"Erm..." Jen said.

"Jen, tell me, what's wrong?" Adrian had asked, more firmly. Jen started backing down the hill as she dislodged a few stones.

"Adrian..." Jen had panted with a sense of urgency.

"Is everything o- AAAH!" Adrian had shouted as the beast had sunk his upper jaw into Adrian's shoulder-blade. He closed his eyes as he rolled around in agony and with a bloody back. He started to fade in and out of consciousness. He passed out. Jen packed the food and carried Adrian in the car.

"This is where my driving license pays off..." Jen murmured as she swung the car around and drove down the hill as fast as she could. Running red lights and forgetting to indicate, she took Adrian to the hospital and recited a short prayer.

 _ **3 days later**_

Adrian woke up. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. His vision was clouded and obscured by doctors, Jen, her friend Samantha and Adrian's friend, Jason. They all gave off a sigh of relief when he sat up.

"Where am I?" Adrian asked, dazed and confused.

"Mate, you're at Saldensfield General Hospital," Jason had replied.

"Adrian, you're alive!" Jen said, bracing him.

"What happened out there, Jen?" Samantha asked, somewhat concerned.

"The beast..." Jen replied.

"I saw it, I was right near you when it happened." Peter said.

"Am I clear to go home now?" Adrian asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Sure, we just need to run a heartbeat check, see if your pulse is good," one of the doctors said, applying the stethoscope.

30 seconds later and the test was done.

"You're all clear," said the doctor.

"Erm... Privacy?" Adrian had said.

"Oh right..."

As Adrian got changed out of his hospital "gown" the others were discussing the fateful night's events. They were done by the time Adrian got out.

It was a short drive home and a chicken casserole was cooking. It was demolished by the time the clock stroke 10. After, they both decided to sleep.

 _ **The following morning**_

In the morning, his DNA after the bite had settled but re-arranged. His eyes were a golden colour, he was more muscular and he had felt a little taller too. He heard the birds a little louder, saw the sun a little clearer, smelt the bacon downstairs a lot better, tasted his tea a little better and felt just how soft his bed actually was. This was a good day. Jen noticed his eyes were golden in colour and that he seemed a lot happier when he had his hearty breakfast. Although Jen was happy that Adrian was happy, something didn't exactly seem right. Within seconds, Jen was down.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
